


Lei of the Heart

by crimsonhawk



Series: Storms Over Colorado Universe [9]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonhawk/pseuds/crimsonhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SOC Road Trip Story. After having visited Shego's mother, Kim Possible and Shego go on their date to a luau. But Shego isn't expecting any surprises from Kim. But Kim sure does deliver. -KIGO-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lei of the Heart

**SOC ROAD TRIP: LEI OF THE HEART**

Shego drove down the Hawaiian highway in the dark green convertible she had rented. She was still wearing the same outfit she had worn to visit her mother in the hospital—a black silk dress blouse, dark green slacks, comfortable black pumps, and designer sunglasses. Her long, luxurious raven-black hair, sporting an impossible undertone of dark green, fluttered freely in the wind. The air was comfortably warm and smelled nice. With all of the winter weather going on stateside, being in the tropical warmth of Hawaii certainly hit the spot.

But then Shego glanced over at the woman sitting in the passenger seat of the convertible. Her girlfriend, Kim Possible, sat morosely, staring out at the landscape as it whizzed by. Her own luxurious red hair fluttered softly in the wind, nearly distracting Shego from the trimmed, white camisole, blue jeans, and comfortable white pumps she was wearing.

Her girlfriend. No matter how many times Shego repeated it in her head, the idea still sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. Shego had fought Kim for dominance on the battlefield of good versus evil for over four years, neither of them ever truly getting an edge over the other. Then, suddenly, the Lowardians tried to invade and all of that changed. Shego found herself with a global pardon for her crimes and a sudden desire to do right by it. Drakken had chosen to squander his and nearly killed Shego and nearly ruined Kim's sexuality in the process.

Instead, Drakken had inadvertently driven the two women closer together than they had ever been before. To the point where, after Drakken's pheromone plot had been foiled, Kim and Shego still chose to explore the feelings they had for each other.

It had been a dangerous journey. Not because of the action and physical danger... weirdly, there had been very little of that. The danger had laid in Shego's heart. Shego had led her life feeling very guarded and isolated. Opening up to Drakken had been the bravest thing Shego had ever done and it had backfired horribly in her face. So, as she had slowly opened up to Kim, Shego half expected that same backfire to happen. She knew it was unrealistic... Kim Possible was The Girl Who Could Do Anything, including make a certain ex-villainess feel safe and loved. But that didn't mean that being open and honest with the redhead had been easy.

After the two of them had visited Shego's mother in the hospital in Honolulu, Shego had taken a leap of faith and told Kim about what had happened between her and Hego. About how Hego had courted with Electronique in order to pay for their mother's hospital bills. About how she and Hego had fought over the matter, about the matter of morality over necessity. About how, because of Hego, Shego had chosen to become a villain because being a hero didn't mean anything anymore if a hero was willing to compromise his principles just to pay for some bills. About how Shego had stolen all of Electronique's criminal assets in order to start up her own career and never reported those assets to Global Justice after the pardon.

Kim had been uncomfortably quiet since that conversation, simply staring out of the convertible as they drove along. Finally, the silence became too much for Shego.

“Kimmie, please,” Shego said, loud enough to be heard over the wind but softly enough to not sound harsh. “Talk to me. What's going through your mind right now?”

Suddenly, Kim perked up and pointed at a strip mall as they drove by it. “Pull in here!”

“Um, okay,” Shego muttered, turning into the parking lot just in time.

Shego parked near the street. Kim jumped out of the convertible without opening the door.

“Wait here,” Kim said simply. “I'll be right back.”

With that, Kim ran off.

“All righty, then,” Shego breathed, watching curiously as Kim ran across the parking lot and around the corner of the strip mall. With the redhead gone, Shego leaned the seat back, closed her eyes, and sighed.

“I can't say that I really blame her,” Shego said to herself. “I mean, she's grown up in a perfect, loving family environment. She's never had to face the decisions and the hardships that I have. Hell, she had to take up crime-fighting just to get any sort of challenge out of her life. So, to find out I basically stole someone's else' criminal life and hadn't given it up yet...”

Shego sighed and cover her eyes with one arm. “I should know better than to open up to someone like that. I always wind up hurting that person when I do.”

“Well, there's always going to be friction when one person had to grow up too fast and the other never had to grow up at all.”

“Well, I wouldn't be that harsh about it, but...,” Shego started to respond. Then she bolted upright and turned to look at the speaker.

Kim was standing there on the other side of the passenger side door, arms crossed, hips slightly bent, smirking at the green-hued beauty.

“I, um...,” Shego started to stammer.

“...thought I was mad at you,” Kim finished, opening up the door and stepped into the convertible. “I'm sorry for making you think that. Yes, I had to do a lot of thinking about what you said. But I was way more mad at Hego than I could ever be at you.”

“Join the club, Princess,” Shego chuckled sardonically.

“At least you didn't compromise your principles until Hego made you think it wasn't worth it anymore,” Kim pointed out. “Besides, it wasn't the only thing I was thinking about.”

Shego considered Kim for a moment before digging into her pocket, bringing out a penny, and handing it to Kim.

Kim raised a brow to that. “Oh, really?”

Shego grinned evilly. “Yeah, really.”

Kim chuckled and took the penny. “If you _must_ know, I was trying to figure out how I was going to get you something like this.”

With that, Kim dug into her own pocket and brought out a small ring box.

Shego's eyes went wide on that. “Um, Kimmie?”

“No, I'm not proposing, if that's what you're thinking,” Kim laughed. “I don't plan on rushing things like that. This is just your Valentine's Day gift.”

Shego accepted the box from Kim. Carefully opening it up, she had to catch her breath. Inside was a necklace on a platinum chain. The centerpiece was a small emerald gem cut in the form of a flame. It was set in a platinum housing.

“You like it?” Kim asked carefully after Shego simply sat there and stared at it for several minutes.

“Like it?” Shego breathed. “Kimmie, I... I love it. I... why?”

Kim smiled and leaned in to look at Shego in the eyes. “Rochelle Denee Godeaux. Will you be my Valentine?”

Shego's eyes went even wider (amazingly enough) before pressed her lips together in a vain attempt to keep from busting out laughing. She finally caved, leaning into her laughter as Kim joined her.

“Yes, Kimberly Anne Possible,” Shego finally managed to say in response. “I will be your Valentine.”

Kim carefully took the necklace from the ring box and fastened it around Shego's neck. Kim then leaned back to consider it. “Hmmm! A perfect fit. And it looks so gorgeous on you.”

“Thank you, Kimmie,” Shego sighed happily, looking down and touching the emerald flame. “To think, not even a year ago, I would have been robbing jewelry stores to get something like this.”

“Not anymore,” Kim purred, leaning in closer to Shego. “We have each other to gift them to each other now.”

Shego didn't need any further prompting. She looked up and smiled knowingly just before their lips met. The kiss lingered for several moments before Shego finally pulled away.

“Are you ready for _your_ gift now, Cupcake?” Shego asked, turning back towards the driving wheel. “I believe I owe you one luau.”

“Please and thank you,” Kim replied, smiling contentedly as she leaned back into the passenger seat.

* * *

“Hey, Rochelle!” Kim laughed.

“Yes, Pum...pppphhh!”

Kim laughed delightedly as Shego's eyes crossed. She slowly, playfully, pulled the two fingers she had just shoved into Shego's mouth out. Shego winced slightly as she made a very visible swallowing gesture.

“Two-finger poi,” Kim smiled. “What do you think?”

Shego shook her head violently, as if to throw something off of her head. “You know, Kimmie, I have my own bowl.”

Kim laughed again, which made Shego sigh and smile patiently at the red.

“You do also realize,” Shego added, picking up a nearby spoon and showing it to Kim, “that we _can_ use utensils. Just because the indigenous Polynesian culture used to forbid it over a century ago doesn't mean we _have_ to do it that way now.”

As if she had not heard a single word Shego had just said, Kim plunged two fingers into the bowl of poi sitting on her lap and then stuck those two fingers into her mouth. Kim purred contentedly as she did so.

Shego just shook her head in humor. “Cupcake, you realize that's just mashed root and water, right?”

“Technically, it's the mashed corm of the taro plant,” Kim corrected before dipping her fingers again, scooping up another mouthful of poi, and shoving it in her mouth. “The corm is like a plant's stem, only it grows underground and stores up all of the vital nutrients that the taro plant needs.”

“Underground,” Shego pointed out, using her spoon to take a bite. “So, root. I rest my case.”

“And you're the teacher of the two of us,” Kim joked playfully, scooping up another mouthful.

“Doy! Language Arts!” Shego replied, warming to the challenge of the debate. “Plus I'm used to sipping mai tais on a beach chair while hot cabana boys wait on me hand and foot in order to experience the Hawaiian culture. Not sitting on a grass mat eating plant root pudding and pig roasted by hot dirt.”

Kim nearly choked on a mouthful of poi trying to keep herself from bursting out laughing. “Geez, Rochelle. You're such a tourist!”

“Well?” Shego laughed back. “Am I right or am I right?”

“You forgot about the hula dancers and the fire dancers,” Kim pointed out with a knowing smirk.

“Yeah,” Shego replied dreamily. “The fire dancers were hella hot.”

Kim rose a brow to that statement, two fingers still stuck in her mouth.

“Oh, don't get your panties in a wad, Kimmie,” Shego laughed. “You're still my girlfriend. But, come on! Ripped, topless men in grass skirts playing with fire. _Come on!_ ”

Kim nodded knowingly. “Good. I was hoping I wasn't the only one who noticed that, either. They kinda make you forget that when they're dancing, they're really telling you a story. Just like the hula dancers which, might I add, aren't slouches in the good looks department, either.”

Shego considered Kim carefully at that point. “I guess we both still have a little bit of straight in us, huh?”

Kim nodded. “And I don't see anything wrong with that. I mean, we do still find each other attractive, still care for each other, right?”

“More than I care to admit,” Shego... well, admitted. “Somehow, despite the fact that you're tiny, fair skinned, and a woman, something about you makes me more attracted to you than I've felt with any of the men I've ever been with. And, trust me, Kimmie, some of the guys I've been with would permanently curl your toes.”

“It's called our souls, Rochelle,” Kim said, reaching over to place a gentle hand on Shego's hand. “We're so much alike while still being each other's yin to our yang. That pulls us together far more strongly than any level of physical attraction. A man can have tanned skin, a ruggedly handsome face, toned muscles, and be well-hung. But if he can't keep up with us, move like us, think like us...”

“Then he isn't _for_ us,” Shego agreed, nodding knowingly.

“And besides,” Kim said, leaning over and kissing Shego gently on the cheek. “You, my love, are hella hot in your own special way. So, yeah, I'm okay with you being a little bit bisexual if you're okay with me being the same. Because you _are_ my soulmate, Rochelle. You're the only one who can keep up with me.”

Shego smiled softly at that. She wasn't sure if she was comfortable being this soft, even around the woman she had grown to love. But she had become that soft. And felt strangely... liberating... to be able to relax like this. To not fear that the other person's next move might scar her for life.

Kim smiled back. Then, in an act that Shego could only assume was intended for pure obnoxiousness, while still staring lovingly into Shego's emerald green eyes, Kim absently plunged two fingers into her bowl of poi and shoved those same fingers into her mouth.

Shego busted up laughing at that sight.

* * *

“And evening at a luau followed by an evening stroll on a beach?” Kim said, sighing contentedly as she leaned into Shego. “I couldn't have asked for a better Valentine's Day if I tried.”

Kim and Shego were strolling along one of Hawaii's more remote beaches, a fair distance from Honolulu. The stars were twinkling brightly in the dark velvet sky. The waters of the nearby surf lapped lazily on the beach, creating a relaxing, rhythmic cadence as the two women strolled along.

“It's our first Valentine's Day together like this, Princess,” Shego said, hugging Kim closer. “I wanted it to have memories we could share for a lifetime. That's why I got you this.”

Suddenly reaching into her slacks pocket, Shego pulled a small envelope and handed it to Kim.

Kim considered Shego curiously before opening the envelope and gasping at what was inside. Kim carefully pulled out a small gold ring with a tiny aquamarine stone set into it.

“Aquamarine?” Kim asked, her eyes almost literally twinkling with delight.

“That's your birthstone, right?” Shego asked in return.

Kim nodded mutely as she placed the ring on her right ring finger. “It's beautiful. Thank you, Rochelle.”

Shego shrugged. “It's just a ring. I'm glad you like it, but it's just a physical object. It, um, it doesn't do justice to what I really want to do for you.”

Kim smiled softly and placed a loving hand on Shego's shoulder. “All in due time, Shego. Right now, we're still exploring our relationship, right?”

Shego nodded softly, placing a hand over the hand on her shoulder.

“I love you and I know you love me,” Kim said softly. “So let's not ruin it by rushing. Let's make sure we are truly comfortable with each other before we dedicate our everything to each other.”

Shego smiled in agreement before leaning down to kiss Kim.

Kim smirked and placed a finger on Shego's lips. “Hold on, lover. First off, let me check on something.”

Shego raised a brow to that, but took a respectful step back.

Kim then turned to her wristband Kimmunicator and punched a few buttons. After a second, the smiling face of Wade Load appeared on the screen.

“Hey, Kim!” Wade greeted. “You ready?”

“I was just about to ask if you'd got the favors pulled in,” Kim replied. “Do you have our coordinates now?”

“Sure do!” Wade replied. “I'm relaying the coordinates now. Just sit tight. I've got things covered at this end.”

“Please and thank you,” Kim smiled. “And, as always, Wade, you rock.”

“Just doing what I do,” Wade said, saluting Kim. “Enjoy the evening.”

With that, Kim closed the communication and turned back to her girlfriend with an impish grin on her face.

Shego folded her arms, shifted her hips, and tossed Kim a cocked-brow look. “What did you do, Ray?”

Kim smirked and pointed up into the sky.

Shego furrowed her brow a moment before risking a glance upward. Just in time, as several military jets flew overhead in a tight, coordinated formation.

Shego's eyes went wide. “The Blue Angels? The Blue Angels owed you a favor?”

“Wait for it,” Kim smiled, folding her arms.

As Shego watched, the Blue Angels... the United States Navy's premier flight demonstration team... flew in coordinated patterns that boggled even her experienced pilot's mind for several moments. Then, suddenly, the jets converged (or seemed to converge... Shego was more than certain they were all at slightly different altitudes so as not to collide with each other) and burst away from each other in a star-like formation.

It was the burst of light that the jets left in their wake, in the seat of their convergence, that caught Shego's attention.

The bright, twinkling lights of a firework exploded, lighting up the sky for a brief moment. As the twinkles of light fell towards the ground, like gently falling motes of stardust, they slowly formed several works in bright, colorful light.

I LOVE YOU, ROCHELLE!

Shego was gobsmacked for several moments. She stood there, slack jawed, as she watched the incandescent message flitter towards the ocean waves below. As the letters began to fade, Shego was roused by the feeling of two slender arms folding around her from behind. Shego felt Kim's cheek nestle affectionately into the nape of her neck.

“You used a favor from the Blue Angels to give me this?” Shego breathed incredulously.

“And I have the flight... and your reaction to it, on video,” Kim purred, holding up her wrist with her Kimmunicator attached. “Happy Valentine's Day, Rochelle.”

Shego hung her head and shook it mirthfully. She then turned around in Kim's arms and stared into the redhead's beautiful, olive green eyes. “Yes, Happy Valentine's Day, Kimmie.”

With that, the two women kissed deeply as the ocean tide lapped rhythmically on the edge of the beach nearby.

**[END LEI OF THE HEART]**

**Author's Note:**

> If you're liking this story, you might enjoy my other KP stories as well. If you haven't already, go to my profile and try out the TSOD Universe stories (The Specter of Death, Robots & Redemption, Wedding Elements, and The Shadow of Infinity) plus my new Chrono Trigger crossover story, Chrono Sitch.


End file.
